Brother I Promise You
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Contest Entry for Supernatural Fan Wiki!


**AN: Hello my Imperial Storm Army! What a new one shot? Well you're half right. Supernatural Fan Wiki is having a writing contest! I just submitted this little one shot as an entry! If you'd like to know more about the contest or the rules please visit their website! They're also having an art and baking contest. I might enter the art contest as well. Maybe. Not sure yet. And if you'd like to add me on their site my name is the same on here only my name is in all lower case letters. No capitals. So it would be mutilatedpancake. So this is my entry in their contest. One of the rules is that the story has be within season 9 or what we think may happen in season 10. But again for all the rules and criteria please visit their site. Anyways here we go! **

**Summary: Contest entry for Supernatural Fan Wiki and maybe a multi chapter? Sam's upset and drinks his sorrows away like a normal Winchester. When he wakes up he's in for a shock! And just when things were getting better it gets worse when Sam founds out Dean's not Dean. What will he do? Let's go see! POV changes! But I won't mention when! I'll leave you to figure it out! MUAHAHA! TISSUE WARNING!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be sent to The Cage to burn by their own flames!**

**My Brother I Promise You.**

Life sucks. It absolutely really sucks. I had pushed my brother away with a grudge, we fought, kept apart. And for what? It all seems so stupid now. Maybe if we had listened to Kevin and made up when we had the chance, Dean wouldn't...he wouldn't be dead. It's all my fault this time. I take all blame for this. I never wanted this. I just want my big brother. When I said those things to him. I didn't mean them. I still love my brother to death. How could I hate the one that raised me? I never meant for any of this. And that mark? Maybe it would've been best if I let Dean killed me when I first learned of it. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't let that damn mark control him like that. But I did in the end. It's all my fault. So here I sit, drinking away my sorrows like a normal Winchester. Dean always said I was a light weight. But at the moment I just don't care. All I want is my brother. I laid my weary head to rest on the table and buried my face in my arms as cried myself to a drunken slumber.

I don't know how long I had been out or what time it is, but I hear voices? There's no in the bunker but me. At least the last I looked I was alone. Sure Dean's corpse was in his bedroom but other than that I was totally alone. I open my heavy sleep laden eyes and through the haziness I glanced around. My eyes landed a blob like figure and the voice kept talking. It sounded so familiar. I rubbed my eyes and tried to clear the fog and to dull the jack hammer going off in my brain. Once the fogginess was clear I got a good look at the blob. I gasped and jumped to my feet. I grabbed one of the swords that was near me and held it in front prepared to strike if the poser in front of me decided to try to do something.

"Easy Sammy." The Dean poser said in a soothing tone.

"Who are you?" I asked dangerously, not in any mood to play games.

"It's me Sammy. You're awesome big brother." The imposter smiled like Dean. It broke my heart a little. But I wasn't going to be fooled.

"No. Dean's dead. He's dead. He died in my arms. You're not Dean." I said in a warning tone.

"Sam, come on. Put the sword down and look at me. It's really me." The poser said in that soothing tone again.

I looked at the imposter. Really looked at him, and gasped silently. This was my Dean. His eyes, his smile, his voice. Everything.

"B-but how? I-I tried to bring you back but-how?" I asked him pleading for the truth.

His eyes narrowed at first but softened and he smiled gently. I haven't that smile in years. In fact the last I saw it was after I killed Madison and he was giving me comfort.

"Crowley brought me back." Dean said.

"Crowley? I've tried summoning him for hours! How did-" I was cut off by Dean.

"I don't know Sammy. All I know is that Crowley paid me a visit and brought me back. So here I am. Whole again." Dean smiled.

I sniffed. I was trying so hard not to cry. I also wanted to hug him and never let go. But I figured after everything it wasn't welcomed. So I hung my head low and tried to discretely let the tears fall, but I must've failed. I felt strong arms wrap around me holding me, then I heard him whispering to me.

"It's alright kiddo. It's alright. I'm back. I'm alive. It's all going to be alright." He whispered to me.

I believe him. For the first time in a while, or at least the trials, I believe him. Now is my time to apologize for everything and hope that he forgives me.

"Dean?" I whisper not really finding my voice.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry." I say with shaky breath.

"Sorry? For what?" He asked.

"For everything. The feud between us, the lies, for being so angry I let you became a killer-" I started but again was cut off. He held me at arms length and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"None of that was your fault. It was mine Sammy. I made the angel possess you and I made the mistake of not telling you. I don't blame you for being mad. I probably would've blown my top too. As for being a killer you can blame that all on Cain and that damn mark. It wasn't your fault. None. Of. It. You get me?" He asked.

I nodded. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. He drew back in for moment and patted my back. We withdrew from each other and I found my voice.

"I'm glad your back." I rasped. My throat felt a little tight and was a little sore.

"Same here. Clean slate now. No more lies, no more going behind each backs, no more feuds, fights I can't promise. We're brothers. We'll always fight about something. But no more of the other stuff. No more possessions, marks, evil blades, nothing." Dean said firmly.

I must've had my 'yeah we tried that and look where it got us' look on my face, for Dean looked at me with a fierce look that said 'I'm serious about all of this'. I nodded and swallowed thickly. I then thought of something I needed to ask.

"What about the first blade then?" I ask.

"We'll stash it somewhere. Lock it down tight." Dean said.

I nodded. I sniffed again and then rubbed my forehead. I had forgotten all about my headache but now it's back, coming in at full force. I guess that's what I get for drinking all night. Like Dean said, I'm a light weight. I once heard him say one beer and I'm doing karaoke or I'm dead to the world.

"You okay?" Dean asked concern in his voice. God I missed it.

"Yeah. My head hurts." I said.

"Alright. No more late night benders for you. Aspirin, shower, then bed. We'll talk more later after you've slept off your little drinking party." Dean said with his famous smirk.

I shook my head. I didn't want to leave him. What if this was all just a dream? What if Dean wasn't really back and I'm dreaming? I haven't thought about it and now that I am thinking about it, I don't want to sleep.

"Sammy? You sure you're alright? Do we need a doctor?" Dean asked clearly worried now.

"I'm fine." I lied.

Apparently he caught it and for his eyes hardened and he had his 'I'm the big brother and you will tell me what's up or else' face on.

"I just...I don't want to go to sleep." I said softly.

"Why not? Nightmares?" He asked.

"Not just that. It's I'm afraid that this will all be a dream. I'll wake up and you'll still be gone. I'll be all alone." I said softly again and with my eyes casted to floor.

"Sammy. Look at me please." Dean said softly too.

I looked at him and saw the eyes I used to see when Dean would comfort me after a horrible nightmare or when I was tripping Lucifer.

"I promise you I'll be here. I'm back for real and you're not getting rid of me that easily." Dean said.

Again I nodded. I believed him. I gave him one last hug and I went to my room to shower and change. The hot water soothed my head and aching muscles that screamed at me for sleeping at the table in the library. I dry swallowed some aspirin and changed into my sleep clothes and I laid down. I laid down on my side and stared at the wall for a minute. I slowly fell to sleep when the song "Hey Jude" playing on the record player hit my ears. I smiled. Dean was helping me to sleep.

"Such a mother hen." I grumbled sleepily and drifted off into a nightmare free sleep.

I put the record on and turn it on so Sammy would hear it. I figured he'd showered by now and was staring at the wall. So I decided to give him some help. I used to sing this to him when he was little and when Jess and Madison died. Greatest lullaby ever.

I hadn't lied to Sammy earlier when I told him nothing was his fault. It was all mine. But I couldn't let my Sammy die. Not now, not ever. It has always been and will always be my job to look after him. Sure what he said about the not being brother's thing hurt, but I hurt him first. Stupid angels and their damn wars.

When I said no more lies I meant it. I will tell Sammy about me being a demon. Just not now. When he's ready. When I'm ready. And I'm not ready to tell him. Nor is he ready. He just got me back after all and we finally became brothers again. Although we were always brothers no matter we said and/or did. We all say dumb things when we're upset. We're only human...er...he's only human...I mean...you know what mean!

I will tell him though. Eventually. Right now top priorities are Sammy, and nailing Metadick! Sorry kids. I meant Metatron. He is a dick though. Just saying.

When Sammy wakes up, together we'll form a plan and go from there. Metatron must be stopped and he will be stopped! Even if I have to die for the bajillionth time, he will be stopped!

I just hope that Sammy will forgive me for keeping this little lie about me being a demon. It's only for a bit. But I hope he can forgive. No. I know he'll forgive. Sam's that type of person. Angry then forgiving. At least now I can better protect him.

I meant all that I said earlier. Things between me and Sam will get better.

"Just one little lie. Just a little one. Forgive me Sammy. But we're not ready for truth. Not just yet. I'm still processing being a demon. But I meant what I said." Dean said to himself.

I headed for the books and gathered what I could. Then I gathered maps and notes and sat in the map room and got to work. I got up and made some coffee though technically I don't need it or sleep but I can still enjoy it at least. Maybe I'll pick up some pie later. I miss pie. Dammit! Now I want pie! Nope! Nope nope nope nope! Got to work. Work first, then pie.

I panted heavily. I woke to my pounding head and was out of the stronger stuff. I remembered we had some in the first aid kit we keep in the kitchen and headed to get some when I heard Dean talking to himself.

I quietly hid behind the wall and listened. Though I wish I hadn't. My eyes widened. I ran into the kitchen got what I needed and headed back to my room quickly. I locked the door and backed away from it.

Dean lied. Dean wasn't my Dean. He was a demon. A demon! That mark did this I know it! I can't let Dean know I know. He's still processing it and now I have to. I don't think I can. I want my Dean.

An idea struck me. Right then and there. The answer for possibly everything. The third trial. I never finished it. The third trial is to cure a demon. We used Crowley. But now I can help Dean. I can cure Dean and finish the trial. I can finish the trial and put an end to Metatron, an end for all of this. It might still cost me life but I can still feel the power of the trials inside me. I let go, but it whatever it is, didn't. When the time comes I will save Dean. Screw my life, Dean's more important. I can also get Castiel to help me if he's up to it. But I will save my brother.

"I'll save you Dean. I promise." I whispered.

**And that's it! That's my contest entry! What did you think? Good? Bad? I think it turned out nice! Also if you'd more from this, I mean if you want more chapters, then I'll write more! But I'll leave it up to you guys!**

**See ya in the thrilling episode of Supernatural! **


End file.
